Daughter of Light - Leo Valdez Fanfiction
by Fanfic-Fangirl123
Summary: At the age of 15, Lisa White find out that she's a demigod. She will find herself part of a prophecy, joining the Seven, falling in love and going on the battle against Gaea. Yet, she doesn't know the fate that awaits her on the battlefield. The world's fate rests on Lisa's shoulders. What if she makes the wrong choice? I do not own HoO (Rick Riordan's) The story is on Wattpad too.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone ! Here is my first Heroes of Olympus story! I hope you like it and please let some comments! WARNING FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Let's just say that Leo never met Calypso. That the Seven are returning to camp Half-Blood ( I know, I know, what are they doing there!?) And that the battle with Gaea didn't start yet. This story is about Leo Valdez falling in love (I won't say with who even if it's pretty obvious) but it is also about a girl that will (SPOILER ALERT) help during the war and everything. Anyway! Let's get on with the story! -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

**_Lisa's POV_**

It's been 5 days since I had the same dream every night. I couldn't move or talk. I was just watching. I saw fire everywhere and thousands of people in armour where dead at my feet. I was one of them, covered in blood but I didn't look like myself. I looked more...dark. Well of course I was dead but still. An old and sleepy voice began to say:

"You will fail, Lisa White. Like the others, you will die. It is only a matter of time. No need trying, no need to shine. Because no light is bright enough to kill the dark in our heart."

My dead self opened her eyes. They were black and empty. She took my shoulders and started shaking them. She slowly whispered: "Long Island. New York. Hurry.. Now."

Then I woke up. It was obvious that I needed to go there but it was just a stupid dream right? Well that's what I thought but having the same creepy dream every night started to get disturbing. On the second day, I went to see a doctor. He said that it was just my imagination and that it was temporary or that it was something in my life that made me nervous. (He also said something about evil spirits witch was a little weird).

Maybe I should explain a little about me. My life has been...well kind of weird. I never knew my dad and my mother killed herself when I was 8. I lived with my oncle, the brother of my mom, since then. I went to different types of school for dyslexic children. I never stayed more than 1 years because I always caused problems. I always wanted to know more about my parents but my oncle wouldn't even discuss it. He said that it was better If I didn't know. I am 15 and I have bright blue eyes. My straight long blonde hair was kinda messy..well like every morning. I am skinny and medium height.

Since I was 13, my oncle took some precaution. He said that my mother told him to keep me safe. Also for a reason that I didn't know. Recently, my oncle went to a "Job trip" in San Francisco. I wanted to got with him but he said that It wasn't a place for me. I never really traveled. He was suppose to come back in 2 days. So I took the decision to go to Long Island today.

I got out of my bed and rushed to my mirror to see if I didn't get any parts of my body ripped of. Yeah, I know, but yesterday I woke up with my hand covered in blood and a few scratch. But today, I had nothing.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I packed my bag with some extra clothing and took some money. I wore a pair of jeans, a normal shirt and a pair of red shoes.

Once I was all ready, I took a piece of paper and wrote a message to my oncle saying that I will come back soon and that I was going on a trip with my friends and all that blabla.

I took my black leather jacket and went outside. It was early in the morning and the streets where silent. I walked to the bus stop as the wind swept my hair in every direction. I looked back at my home for a last time. I had the feeling that I would not come back. I turned around and said to out loud to myself:

"You're not turning around now."

And that's when my journey began.

**I know that this part is kinda short (Just a prologue... So yeah ._.) but Chapter 1 is coming soon! Bye and please post some comments!**

**-Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Furies

**Hey guys ! Ready for Chapter 2 ? It's really hard to write the first Chapters of a story when you just started with an idea for the ending. I am trying to not go to fast but it's sooo hard! Anyway I am awkward! Let's get on with the story! ~Fanfic-Fangirl123**

**_Lisa's POV_**

I think I listened to music for about 3 whole hours. I finally put my earphones off and looked around. There wasn't a lot of people in that bus. An old couple that was arguing about types of cars, A girl with a really small skirt and a sleeveless top (Witch I found weird cause it was kinda cold outside) and finally, 3 weird women that were looking at me like if they were looking at a delicious meal. I realized that they were looking exactly the same. twins maybe? Anyway, I had to admit they were kind of creepy.

After another 2 or 3 hours, we were finally arrived to long island. I stepped out of the bus and looked around. There was a forest and a road, nothing more. I started stretching. That bus ride really made me tired!

Suddenly, I noticed that the three weird women stepped out of the bus to and now, were looking at me with the same creepy face. I stopped stretching and quickly looked around. Nope, no escape. The bus was already far away.

"Well..um.. Hello." I finally said.

They didn't respond. They didn't even bother move or looked away.

"I.. um.. I gotta go now... nice to meet you!" I shouted, quickly walking away.

"You are not going anywhere." They respond at the same time.

"Uh..I'm not?" I said, getting worried.

"You really don't know anything do you?" They said, amused. I think I saw a grin but if I saw clearly, they washed it away instantly.

"Sorry m'am. I need to go... somewhere." I said, trying to not sound scared.

" I said...NOT GOING ANYWHERE DEMIGOD! "They screamed at the same time.

They screamed. Wings were growing on their back. I stayed there, totally paralyzed. The women transformed into some kind of demons. I finally was able to move. I ran, fast as I could, into the forest.

They were really fast for old women. they were closing in rapidly. I was a fast runner, but it apparently, not enough. The two demons charged but I saw it coming. I rapidly ducked but as I turned around, I got kicked by the other one, sending me crashing into a tree.

I saw black spots dance into my eyes. My head hurt so bad, but I kept going. I heard the creature's scream behind me:

"Come here Daughter of Light! So I can crush you! Give up! There is no hope for you! Give up!"

To bad for him I wasn't the kind of person that gave up that easily. Then, I did the worst thing I could've done. I looked back and screamed to them:

"Catch me if you can!"

The creature wasn't far so I doubled speed and of course, I tripped. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't work. The last thing I remember is the women claws in my back. I cried out in pain and then, I blacked out.

**Hope you enjoyed and please tell me your opinion on this chapter in the comments! Love ya all!**

**~Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	3. Chapter 2 - Camp Half-Blood

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2! This chapter is more kinda... calm? Some chapters will also be Leo's POV (maybe the next chapter?). Anyway, to the story ! -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

_**Lisa's POV**_

"Will she wake up soon? She's been unconscious for about 7 hours!"

"I know, I know. Let's just not disturb her. She lost so much blood and she need some rest."

I heard somebody curse in ancient greek and a door slam. I slowly opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a blonde guy with a very concerned look on his face.

"Do you feel good?" he asked.

"Good?" I asked." Well I sure look worst than I feel. Maybe just a really big headache."

"Oh.." He said, noticing that I was entirely covered in dry blood.

"You'll take a shower after eating this." He gave me a little cube."It's ambrosia, the food of the gods."

"It won't kill me, will it?" I said, anxiously.

He grinned. "Maybe it will." I rapidly put the ambrosia on a table, like it was going to attack me.

He laughed. "No, it won't kill you, don't worry. But don't eat more than that because yeah, you'll kinda burt into flame and die."

I slowly picked up the ambrosia and took a bite. It tasted like my mother's chocolate cake. "Oh and I forgot! My name is Lisa." I said

"Mine's Kyle. I'm the son of Apollo."

"Son of what?" I asked, obviously confused.

"You mean son of _who_." He sounded a bit offended. "I guess you don't know what is a demigod too?" He replied.

"Nope."

"I guess I have to explain. Your at camp Half-Blood, a place where demigods are safe and they can train to fight monsters. A demigod is half human, half god. Sometimes, depend on who your godly parent is, you can have special abilities. Have you ever had a parent that you never met?"

"Yeah, my father"

"Well, I'm glad to announce you your father is a god and you're on of us. A demigod!" Kyle happily declared like if he found it sooo fun.

I burst into laughter. "OMG! Ha haha!" When I saw that is face was deadly serious, I understood. "Oh.. you were not kidding."

He grinned. " They all say that. Now, go take a shower. The camp T-Shirts are there and your bag too. Once you're finished with that, meet me there. I will find someone to show you around."

I nodded and got out of my bed. I groanned. My back hurts but I didn't let it show on my face. Once I took my shower and dressed up with the orange camp T-shirt, I went back to the infirmairy. Kyle was talking to a sea green eyes boy with jet black hair. He looked a bit older than me.

"Hey Kyle! Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Percy Jackson. He's the guy who found you in the woods. Percy, this is Lisa."

"Nice to meet you." he said

"Okay let's go!"

Percy showed me the beach, the big house, the stables etc. It was so beautifull here! He also explained me the war agaist Gaea witch made slightly worried.

"Here's the Hermes cabin." He said."You will stay there until your claimed."

"Claimed by who?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Probably a boy since you never knew you father."

"Who's your father?"

"Poseidon. God of the sea."

" Oh thats cool. When will I be claimed?"

"You're 15 right?" he asked. I nodded. "You were suppose to get claimed at the age of 13. Maybe you'll get claimed at the campfire tonight."

"Maybe" I said. "See you tonight then!"

**By who will Lisa get claimed? Don't forget to comment! See ya!**

**-Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	4. Chapter 3 - Claimed

**Hello guys! Here's chapter 4! This chapter is Leo's POV and I tried to make his character more .. like leo. (Leo style!) but unfortunately... I was sick and I just wanna lay in my bed and relax. So I tried my best to make leo's character resemble to him (like his sarcastic thought). Anyway! To the story! -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

_**Leo's POV**_

I almost finished to repare the boat mast. On our road to camp, a giant eagle thing came and broke my beautiful mast and did some other minor damage. I looked at my work. It looked way more beautifull like that! I worked on this all day and I didn't even ate lunch. I walked back to cabin 9 to take a well-deserved nap. As I fell on my bed and let out a relived sigh, I heard a girl voice coming from behind me.

"Get up Leo ! You will be late for campfire tonight!" Nyssa yelled.

"I am to tired! I worked on the mast all day!" I tiredly replied.

"There will be some mashmallows. You don't want to miss that, don't you?"

My stomach growled and she grinned.

"Okay, okay! I will come to that stupid campfire! But only for the mashmallows!" I laughed.

I got changed and walked to the campfire. I saw Piper and Jason, holding hands as usual.

"Hey guys!" I shouted

"Hey Leo!" Piper happily said."Will the boat be ready to go by tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I think. I already repared the mast that this stupid eagle thing broke. The others aren't there yet?"

"Nope!" Jason said.

"We will wait for them then."

Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and Percy arrived 5 minutes later. It was like old times, before we got to that quest, before Annabeth and Percy fell into tartarus...before all those bad things happend. I almost made me forgot that the end of the world was close. I think everyone thought about it too because, their happy smile all faded and were replaced by a sad smile.

"Awwn! Don't all do that face! It isn't the end guys! We will do this toghether as a team! Plus, you should be happy because it's mashmallow time!" I said, passing two mashmallows to each person.

They all laughed. Percy looked around worriedly.

"What is it Seaweed brain? Are you searching for someone?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, yes actually," He said. "There she is!"

He waved his hand to a girl far away. She waved her hand back and walked toward us.

"This is Lisa White. She arrived to camp this morning."

I had to admit, she was pretty. Her blonde hair were falling on her shoulders and the campfire light was making her bright blue eyes shine.

"Lisa, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth daughter of Athena. This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang, son of Mars and this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. " Nice to meet you all." She said

"Who is your godly parent?" I worriedly asked. I was hoping it wasn't Hephaestus.

"I don't know. I hope to find out soon."

"Here," Jason said, smiling at me like a maniac " There is a seat next to Leo."

"Cool thanks!" She said.

Thanks a lot Jason! Ugh! why can't he just shut up. I gave Jason a death stare even if I knew that he wouldn't take me seriously. He tried his best not to laugh. She sat next to me as Chiron beggan to talk.

"Today, we have a new camper with us. Lisa, you can stand up."

She hesitated at bit, but she did it. I could tell she was anxious. I was too when I first went at camp and Chiron told me to stand up but anyway everybody was staring at Jason because of is "Beautiful muscles" according to the Aphrodite's girls. Suddenly, everyone gasped. I stared at her and gasped too. She was wearing a white dress and she looked like she had blinding glowing white aura around her. She looked surprised and smiled uneasily.

"Hail, Lisa White, Daughter of Aether, God of Light."

**Just a little information about Aether so you can understand the rest of the story. I didn't even know this god existed but he apparently is one of the primordial deities in Greek mythology. The son of Erebus (Darkness) and Nyx (Night). Hemera (Sun) is his sister. He is the first elemental god of Light. Some resources said that Aether and Hemera's child is Gaea (Earth). **

**I know that it is weird that Darkness and Night created Light and Sun and that Light and Sun created Earth but anyway! That's what I found! I searched about Aether claiming sign but there wasn't any. If you got some information about him or something that I said that isn't true, please write it in the comments or inbox me! And if Aether's child is Gaea, does it means that Lisa is Gaea human half-sister or something like that?**

**Also a special thanks to XxBrightIdeas (Thats her wattpad name but her name is KamrieLeigh) who helped me with that research! Love ya all!**

**-Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Prophecy

**Hello guys! Chapter 4 is here! Hope you're not to confused about the Aether thing! I hope too that the Leo's POV in chapter 3 was okay. And anyway, as usual, to the story! -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

_**Lisa's POV**_

The campfire was over and I walked back to the Hermes cabin. I was claimed, yes, but I was to tired to change cabin now and apparently there wasn't a Aether cabin there. I wonder why. Chiron said that he would figure something out. I dropped on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

This night, I didn't dream or do any nightmare. It was what I called a "peaceful night" witch was pretty rare for a demigod. I woke up, took a shower and dressed up. As I got out of the bathrooms, I saw Connor and Travis Stoll laughing like maniacs. Oh no. Percy told me they loved pranks. I just hoped they didn't do something to embarrassing.

"What happened guys?" I asked. "Did you put a trap on someone again?"

They were to occupied laughing to answer me.

"Guys! What's so funny?"

"You'll find out really soon don't worry!" Connor said.

"You should take out your camera because this is going to be hilarious!" Travis added.

I heard a loud scream. The Hephaestus cabin was entirely covered with pink glue. Okay I had to admit it was funny.

I couldn't help but laugh as I ran to the Hephaestus cabin. They all got out of the cabin at once, pushing each other. They all looked like little pink sticky monsters. I recognized Leo in the crowd. His dark curly brown hair where covered in pink glue and he looked angry.

"Argh! You will pay for that Stolls!" He screamed.

"Wow Leo! Great makeover you got there!" I laughed.

"Not funny!" He tried to hide it but I could see that he was smiling.

"Sorry, I can't really take you seriously since you're covered with pink glue!" I smiled back.

He laughed and grinned. "Does it look good on me? It feels a little sticky!" He said, trying to take a girly voice.

I laughed and saw that Chiron has arrived and was looking at the brand new cabin.

"Travis, Connor! Did you do this?" He asked.

"Yep we did, sir!"

"You did a great choice of color, really." Chiron said.

We all laughed except the members of the Hephaestus cabin. I guess if it was me I wouldn't laugh as well.

"Enough laughing now. You will be punished for this mess. You two will wash the dishes after breakfast for one whole week" He said, trying to hide his smile. "Oh and don't forget to clean all the paint in the Hephaestus cabin!"

"Not fair." They groaned.

I turned back to Leo. "I think I should take a shower now." He said.

"Yeah, you probably should. See you later!"

"Yeah ! Bye !" He shouted.

Since there wasn't any Aether's table, I sat with Annabeth and her siblings. She asked me a lot of questions about Aether.

"I read a lot of books about greek mythology and I didn't find a lot of information about Aether. It's weird you know. I don't think he never had a human child except for you."

"Oh.. Well I guess it's why you don't have a Aether's cabin."

"I guess so. We didn't expect a child of an elemental god to come here. Maybe I could ask Chiron if you could sleep in our cabin since there is too much people in the Hermes cabin!" She offered.

"Yeah! It would be so nice!" I happily replied.

We finished our breakfast and took our platter to the dishes pile, where we saw Connor and Travis.

"Looks like you like to wash dishes! You could to this more often!" Annabeth said with a grin.

They muttered something that looked like a "no thanks" and I tried my best to not explode in laughter. We went outside and walked to the big house to ask Chiron if I could stay in Annabeth's cabin.

"Rachel!" Annabeth yelled.

A red haired girl, who probably was Rachel collapsed as green smoke poured out of her mouth. We and all the other campers ran to her side as she began to say:

_"To camp Half-Blood she will come,_

_To defeat the earth she'll be need,_

_But a sacrifice will be done,_

_One of them will bleed,_

_The Daughter of Light must go,_

_With the seven to war,_

_And the choice she'll make,_

_Will decide the world fate."_

A prophecy has been told. A prophecy... about me.

**I hope the prophecy was okay! I'm still sick so yeah :) Chapter 5 is coming soon !**

**\- Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	6. Chapter 5 - The meeting

**Hey guys! I told you that chapter 6 was comming soon! Oh and just like that, the Roman's and the Greeks are "Okay" with each other. I forgot to to tell you that XD sorry! You're going to see in this chapter what I mean :P I don't wanna spoil you! Anyway I mean that they are going to battle Gaea together, like Rick Riordan wrote on the original books but, not at Camp Half Blood and like not the same way. Anyway! I already said to much! To the story! -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

_**Lisa's POV**_

Everyone looking at me, waiting for me to say something but I just stood there,not moving or anything. "A new prophecy..." They whispered."Daughter of Light.. Gaea.."

Thanks the Gods Chiron finally broke the awkward scilence.

"Everyone go back to their activities, I want the Seven and Lisa at the big house in 5 minutes for a very important meeting. Annabeth, Lisa," He ordered, pointing to Rachel's unconscious body."Take Rachel to the infirmary."

Annabeth and I took her and silently walked to the infirmary. I"m glad she didn't ask questions. Anyway, I wouldn't be able to answer. This prophecy.. It was talking about me. I was the daughter of Light they were talking about.. the only human daughter of Aether. So many thought were racing in my mind. What am I suppose to do? Was that what my dream was about? Why me?

"Lisa?.. Lisa!" Annabeth said, interrupting my thought.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We arrived to the big house..maybe you can open the door now?"

"Oh! sorry." I said as I reallised that I was sanding in front of the door.

Everyone was already there, even Leo that was covered in pink glue an hour ago.

"So," Jason strarted. "A prophecy has been told?"

"Yes," Chiron replied."Lisa, can you recite it?"

I took a big breath and said :

_"To camp Half-Blood she will come._  
_To defeat the earth she'll be need_  
_But a sacrifice will be done_  
_One of them will bleed_  
_The Daughter of Light must go_  
_With the seven to war_  
_She'll be the only light_  
_able to defeat the dark_  
_And the choice she'll make_  
_Will decide the world fate."_

"Um.. well" Annabeth started."The first line is already done. To defeat the earth she will be need...  
means that.. well.. we will need you on the battlefield."

"And what about : 'A sacrifice will be done, One of them will bleed'. What does that mean. Anyway,  
we will all bleed! We can't go on a battle without bleeding a little!" Leo argued.

We stayed silent for a moment then Percy declared:

" I think that means, Leo, that one of us will have to..uh.. die."

"Prophecy can have a double meaning. Maybe it's not what that meant!" Annabeth quickly added.

"Anyway, the ship is ready to leave tonight and the roman army said that they will go to the battle field  
with another transport. Our army can't go on a boat, it won't be really discreet." Leo said.

"We will find another way." Chiron said."Lisa needs to go with you. She's the one the prophecy was talking about."

"How can you be so sure?" Hazel asked." I mean.. as Annabeth said, prophecy's can have a doubble meaning."

They all looked at me. "She's the one. I don't know how I know but.. she's the one." Chiron said. They all nodded.

I went to cabin 11 to pack my bags. I didn't have a lot of things to bring. I went outside and walked to the  
Argo ll.

I went on the deck and stared at the sunset. I was thinking about my oncle, who probably was searching for me right now. I looked a last time at camp Half Blood while we sailed trough the night.

**So, has I said at the beginning, The Romans and Greek made peace. They are going to battle against Gaea together. But, they found out that Gaea won't wake up at Camp Half Blood.  
Hope you liked this chapter! -Fanfic-Fangirl123 **


	7. Not a Chapter - Author Note :P

**Hey guys! I know I didn't update in.. well 3 days but still! I am just searching for the battlefield place and I am kinda stuck with a lot of homework :P This is just to say that I am alive and that I will find the battlefield place soon! I will publish the next chapter in about.. maybe for Valentine's day? I am still trying to figure out the story a little and I don't wanna make a easy/perfect love story. There IS going to be some difficulties.. hehe! Love ya all ! :P **

**-Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	8. Chapter 6 - The Dream

**Happy Valentine's day! As promised, here's Chapter 6! To get inspiration, I read again and again my fanfic (and others) and I found that the chapters of my fanfic was kinda short.. but like.. REALLY short. So from now on, I will try to post some maybe at least 2 pages chapter. Maybe it will take a bit more long to update but yeah. So, hope you like this chapter (witch is Leo's POV!) :P -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

_**Leo's POV**_

Lisa didn't say a word since we left camp Half-Blood. She just went in her room and never got out. She was probably already sleeping. I decided to follow her exemple and went to the engine room. I usually sleep there to keep an eye on the machines. I let my backpack on the floor and dropped on my bed. I fell asleep and like every demigod, I had a dream.

I was in a old town that reminded me of something.. Greece. I saw myself fighting alone against monsters. My dream self was desperately trying to save something. A voice spoke into my mind, Gaea's voice.

"Do it, little hero, it's the only way you can save them and you know it. You could save them just like that. Like a hero. Do it. Prove yourself."

I think my dream self heard it to because his face...or my face..anyway, suddenly past from determinate to hesitation. I tried to scream. "No! whatever she's talking about, don't do it!" But no sound would get out of my mouth.

Gaea's last word were echoing in my.. well, in our mind. "Prove yourself."

I saw pain in my dream self eyes, like if he knew he didn't have the choice. He erupted in flames, the same way I did with my mother but way much powerful. We the flames died, he just stood there and the person he was desperately trying to save were burned at his feet. I recognized them. They were my friends. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper.. even some people at camp Half-Blood. My heart sank. I just wanted to scream at him but, it was me. I did that.. exactly like my mother. The whole city was in flames, burning to ashes. My dream self screamed. "No! No no no no no!" He fell on to his knees and started crying.

Then, I saw the person who talked. It wasn't Gaea, It was Lisa. Her eyes weren't blue, they were green and evil. She smiled, a dark and cold smile.

"Its the only thing you can do, little hero. You can only kill. You're a danger for your friends, for everyone. You can only kill..." Lisa said with Gaea's voice.

Lisa/Gaea walked towards him. "Get up!" I tried to say."Get up!" But like before, no sound got out of my mouth. Lisa/Gaea was right in front of him now. She took him by the neck. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Goodbye little hero." She whispered in his ear before to crush his neck. I could feel her hands on his neck. She was smiling evilly in my direction. In my direction, not in my dream self direction. I gasped. I couldn't breathe. She laughed and crushed harder.

I woke up with a start. I was still in the engine room and nothing moved. I sat up in my bed and touched my neck. Nothing. I let out a relieved sigh and took a look at the clock. 3h00 am. I thought about getting back to sleep but after the nightmare I just had, It probably wasn't a good idea.

I got up and realized that I slept with my Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt and some old pair of jeans. There was a silence in the ship. Everyone else was sleeping I guess. I climbed up the stairs and went on the deck. Lisa was there, sitting on a bench. I slowly approached her and whispered to her.

"Can't sleep?"

She quickly turned around with a surprised expression. When she saw me her expression softened.

"Oh hey." She said." Yeah, I can't. I guess you can't too."

Her eyes looked grey/blue in the night. I froze...her eyes weren't green. All of those images of her with that evil smile she gave me before to crush my neck...No, stop. It wasn't her. Don't think about that. I sat next to her.

"Nope." I said.

"They're beautiful." She whispered."The stars I mean."

I looked at the stars. They were glowing in the dark sky. "Yeah..yeah they are."

We stayed in silence like this for a little moment.

"Do you think the prophecy was right?" She asked."That one of us will...die."

"Sometimes prophecies have a double meaning."I tried to sound confident but I was as worried as her. "I am sure it's not what it meant. You know, maybe the 'One of them' was one of Gaea's minions. Don't worry, it will be fine."

"Maybe." She didn't sound sure.

She almost sounded like she knew it wasn't it. Like she knew who would die.

"You know you can tell me anything, uh?" I asked.

She stayed silent and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She turned to me and hugged me. I was surprised at first but I hugged her back. She sobbed.

"It's okay... it's okay." I told her.

We stayed like this for a moment and it felt good. I could stay like this forever. She backed away a little and swept away the tears on her face.

"Thanks Leo."

Then, She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I grinned.

"Goodnight." I told her.

I looked a last time at the stars and closed my eyes.

**Awww! Hope you liked this chapter and let some comments below! Chapter 7 will come soon! -Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	9. Chapter 7 - The Gift

**Before to continue on this chapter, I just wanted to know what were your thoughts on Leo and Lisa's night together in chapter 6. Just in case it was going to fast. So now as usual...to the story -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

_**Lisa's POV**_

"They are so cuuuteee!" Piper yelled.

"I wish I had a camera!" Frank said.

"Silence they're asleep! Don't wake them up!" Annabeth screamed.

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by the Argo ll crew. They all had that same amused expression. Suddenly, I realized why they were all looking like that. I had my head on Leo! I fell asleep on him! I quickly backed away from him even if they saw it. He was still sleeping on the bench, mouth open. We were in so much trouble right now but I couldn't find that not funny.

"Guys it's not what you think! We were not- We didn't-" I tried to say.

"Don't worry!" Piper said, really excited."You two are soo cuuteee like that!"

"No! We aren't.. We aren't together!" I blurted out.

Leo immediately woke up and jumped off the bench witch would made me laugh if we weren't in that situation.

"Woah! I'm just an innocent man trying to sleep! Don't wake me up like that!"

" Uh...Sorry." I whispered.

"Guys it's cool, really." Frank assured us."Maybe next time a little note. We thought you guys were dead."

"What are you-" Leo started. He looked at me and understood."Oh." His face was bright red now.

We all laughed. Even Leo and me.

"See you two at breakfast then!" Percy happily shouted."My belly is hungry!"

Percy was eating his pancakes with joy. The thing is, his pancakes were blue. He also had a blue nemo Pyjama and some blue cherry coke. What was his obsession with blue anyway? Maybe a Poseidon thing.

"So.." I started." Maybe I should tell you about the dream I had last night..."

"Oh.. It's why you went to see Leo!" Annabeth grinned."How cute!"

"No!" I tried to protest. "it' not-"

"Oh yes it is!"

"No it's-"

"Ladies! Calm down a bit." Hazel shouted." By the way Annabeth, you really start to act like Venus- Aphrodite.. uh anyway, let her explain her dream."

Thanks the gods Hazel was there. We probably would continue arguing all day long.

"I was in Greece but it was not really me." I started."It's like if I was possessed by something-"

"Eidolon!" Annabeth interrupted."Oh..Sorry."

"That something was taking control over my body.." I continued." I mean, I saw what I did but I couldn't control my body. Anyway, uh.. Leo was standing there and he uh.."

"You dreamed of him!" Piper yelled.

Oh god. This conversation was really weird.

"No!" I blurt out."I mean yes but.. anyway." I mentaly face palmed myself. "I told him to do something to save you guys and he bursted into flames and uh.. kinda killed you all.."

Leo looked really pale. "Leo.. are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to trow up. It's just a dream.."

"It's not just a dream." Leo said. "I.. I had the same one."

"Wha-" Annabeth started.

"It wasn't an eidolon Annabeth.. I.. I saw her. She had Lisa's body but..her eyes.." He looked uncomfortable."Her eyes were bright green and she spoke into Gaea's voice. And she.." his voice broke.

"...Crushed your neck?" I finished. He nodded. "Yeah I saw that."

"It is exactly.." Annabeth started.

"Like what happened to Luke with Kronos." Percy finished. "I know."

"The sacrifice in the prophecy.." Frank beginned. "The choice Lisa will make. Is that it?."

"If it is, It's pretty easy. I mean, I don't really want Gaea in me." I said." That, I can assure you." I tried to sound confident but I must admit I was scared.

Everyone was silent. I looked down. I just couldn't look at Leo in the face right now. It just couldn't be true. Why would I kill Leo? Why would I be possessed by Gaea? It just doesn't make sense.

"I.. I'll meet you guys later." I said.

I just wanted to lay in my bed for the rest of the day. I knew I couldn't but when there's a prophecy about you and you just had a dream that tells you that you will kill you friend its...not really what you can call 'fun'. I dropped on my bed and let out a little scream.

"Outch!" I didn't realize there was a little white box just where I fell. There was a little note wrote in greek on it.

Χρησιμοποιήστε αυτό το δώρο με το θάρρος. Όταν ο καιρός έρχεται, ξέρετε τι για να κάνετε.

Αιθέρας

In english, it meant : Use this gift with courage. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Aether.

I raised an eyebrow and opened the box. Inside of it was a silver ring. Use a silver ring with courage? Okay, my father was really making fun of me. What was I even suppose to do with that?

" Uh..Thanks father." I whispered. " I guess."

At least he didn't forget me. I placed the ring in my finger. It was the perfect size witch I found really weird. How could my father know it would fit? Probably a guess.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. I ran up te stairs and found Percy pointing at a huge black cloud in the sky. I thought he was joking at first but I realized that the could was coming towards us at full speed. Uh oh. Not a good sign. Really not.

"Roman eagles again?" Leo said. "I though we were in peace!"

"There not roman eagles! These are Stymphalian Birds!" Annabeth yelled."Take a weapon! quick!"

As soon as she said that, the Stymphalian Birds were already on the ship. They had bronze beaks and sharp metallic feathers. There was about 10 of them.

Percy uncapped Riptide and was already fighting the monsters. Annabeth had her knife, Frank was a bear (Yes, a bear.) and Leo had a big hammer. The others all had random weapons. I was the only one unarmed. I saw a sword in the armory at my left and I quickly ran to it. I almost reached it but a big Stymphalian Bird bumped into me and sent me crashing to the ground.

My hand couldn't reach the sword. The bird was on top of me now. It was putting his ugly claws into my ribs. I groaned. I touched my ring and closed my eyes. It's the end, I thought. Suddenly, I felt something heavy in my hand. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see a celestial bronze sword in my hand. It was perfectly balanced. My ring was gone. The bird opened his beak and prepared to eat my head. Without thinking, I slashed my sword into the bird's mouth and it exploded into a pile of yellow dust.

I felt dizzy and everything around me was blurry. My heart was racing at full speed. Every part of my body hurts. I tried to get up and managed a few steps before to collapse on the floor. I saw somebody running towards me.

"Lisa!" I heard before my head touched the floor and I blacked out.

**Aether didn't have a magical sword so I kinda decided to create one :P **

**I don't have any name ideas for her sword though. So if you have anu cool name ideas just write them in the comments or send me a private message! Love ya all -Fanfic-Fangirl123**


	10. Chapter 8 - Eclipse

**Guess who's back? It's meeee! Oh well.. before to continue on with the story, I just wanted to say that maybe.. just maybe.. the chapters will take a bit more time to write. I have so (Really, I'm not kidding) much homework to do! I don't know why but my teachers are on fire these days! So anyway! On with the story! -Fanfic-Fangirl123 **

_**Lisa's POV**_

I woke up in an infirmary bed with Leo at my side. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his curly hairs were messy as usual. "Hey" I whispered."I'm not dead am I?"

"I'm glad you're not." He grinned and gave me a glass of nectar.

"What happened after I past out?" I asked him.

"Well I burned some bird's butt!" He happily answered. "Chicken soup for dinner!"

I laughed. "How long did I sleep?" I said while I sipped my nectar.

"At least one week." He answered with a really serious face.

I almost spit back out the nectar in my mouth. "One week! How?! Wha-"

"Woah calm down I was joking!" He said, laughing.

"Not funny." I muttered."How long?"

"2 days."

"It's not the time to make some jokes Valdez!"

"I'm not kidding. We thought you were dead" My jaw dropped."Can you get up?" He asked

I got up and took a few steps. "Looks like I can."

We arrived to the ship's deck. Annabeth and Piper were doing some battle practice but stopped abruptly when they saw us.

"Thanks the god you're not dead!" Annabeth yelled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like... I could beat up anything!"

"Anything?" Piper asked. I could see her smiling."All right. Let's see what you've got!"

"First, the weapon." Annabeth started.

"I already have one." I said as my ring transformed into a bronze sword. Annabeth and Piper looked a bit impressed.

"Looks like Percy's or Jason's. Where did you-"

"My father. He send me this the morning we got attacked by the crazy birds."

"Is there any name on it? Ancient greek name?" Piper asked. "Or roman?"

I looked down at my sword. The blade looked just fine and it was perfectly balanced in my hands. The handle looked like it was made for my hand. The blade transformed into a ring. I didn't see it at first but inside of the ring, there was an ancient greek writing.

"Έκλειψη. It means Eclipse" I translated.

Annabety eyes light up. She ran into her room and a few seconds later, she came out with a big book the size of a dictionary. This girl must've been reading a lot. The title of the book was Greek mythology magical weapons. She past a few pages before to stop.

"I found it!" She yelled. "Έκλειψη is the greek name for Eclipse. It is also the name of Aether's sword in greek mythology. It transforms into a silver ring and..oh"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"The sword was lost a long time ago." She started."Many heroes tried to find it but the always failed. Some myth says that the ring will reveal its true form when the child of Aether will need it the most."

"Uh..okay." I said."it appeared as a sword when I was about to be eaten by a bird. DId I need it? Yep. But the most? don't think so.. The true form is a sword then?"

"Uh.. maybe not.. Anyway, to the training" Annabeth said. I could tell she was hiding something but I decided to not argue more.

"Leo maybe you could get some sleep?" Piper asked."You look pretty tired."

"Sleep." He said, dreamly ."Sound good."

First thing I realized? My face decided to say "hello" to the floor. Second, I just got beat up by Annabeth for the 10th time in a row.

"That wasn't bad." Piper admitted."Better than before. Another try maybe?"

"Argh!"I blurted out."One last try. After, I give up."

I slowly got up and took the battle position Annabeth thought me. Piper did the same.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" Piper yelled.

This time, I decided to take the offence. I swung my sword, again, again and again. If she was scared, she didn't let it show. She rolled over and quickly swung her knife on my left leg. I jumped backwards to try to avoid her knife and of course, clumsy me, I ran directly into someone.

I could hear Piper and Annabeth laugh. When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped. The person I ran into was Leo. My head was against his chest and he was looking at me with an amused grin.

"Are you two okay?" Piper managed to say before to laugh again.

"Lucky me I had a pillow." I muttered. That just made them laugh even more.

"So," he said."What were you, ladies, exacly doing?"

" Uh...fighting practice.."I answered in a low voice. "But you could almost mix it up for a dance choreography."

"I think that's enough for today." Annabeth said.

"You think?!" I yelled.

We all bursted in laughter.

At supper, Piper told the others my "performance" at the fighting practice. I couldn't stop looking at Leo. Each time our eyes met, I quickly looked at something else before to look at him again.

He looked good. Well, he alway looked good but I mean, more then before the practice. He sure got some sleep because his curly black hair were messy, but like, really messy. That just made him look cuter. Whoa! was I really thinking about that?! Uh.. probably tired.

After my shower, I directly went to bed. I removed my ring from my finger and put it on my bedside table. Even if I was tired, I just couldn't get some sleep. I took the ring and put it in the palm of my hand. Eclipse uh? It almost seemed to glow in the dark.

For a second, I saw something in the ring. I blinked and I pinched myself to be sure I wasn't dreaming. I looked again in the ring. Nothing. I was sure I didn't imagine it. I stared at it again. 5 sec.. 10 sec pasted.

Then I saw It. A man shape. I was coming more closer in the ring. When he was completely there, he put his hand in from of him.

Suddenly, a bright light spout out of his hand, burning every part of my body. It hurts so much I dropped the ring. Even if I didn't have the ring in my hand anymore, It kept burning.

I must've screamed a lot but all I remembered was the pain.

**Cursed maybe? You'll never know. NEVEERR! *evil laugh***

**See you next chapter! Oh and just like that, I had SOO much trouble finding a name for the sword/ring! Hope it's okay! Eclipse doesn't mean anything in the story just like that. It's just a name.**

**I kinda went to a sword name generator. Yeah I know. I got some things like "Light bane" or "Light sowrd". I wanted to have a "Cool one piece name". Like Percy's sword is Riptide not "Water sword". **

**-Fanfic-Fangirl124**


	11. Chapter 9 - The Voice

**Yeah I know it took me long (Okay more than long. An eternity!) to write this but yeah. I just didn't have inspiration. I don't know if you realised but... Lisa almost always black out :') She may look weak but... yeah you'll see! She will get some stong moments! Anyway I managed to write you this chapter :P Hope you like it! -Fanfic-Fangirl123**

_**Lisa's POV**_

I woke up, sweating. My eyes hurt a little and it took me a moment to focus. It was already the morning and the sunlight was passing troughs the curtains. The ring was on the floor where I dropped it. Fortunately, the pain was gone. Maybe It was all a dream, I told myself. Maybe.

My thoughts got interrupted by somebody opening my door. This somebody was Hazel.

"Hey!" She started. " Oh.. Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah.. yeah i'm all right" I lied.

"Um okay then. Well I just wanted to know if you were awake. See you later" She said as the closed the door.

I got up and dressed with a spare orange camp half blood T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I looked at my ring on the floor. Could I pick it without burning up? I decided not to find out.

I decided to train. Gaea would awake in 3 days so I needed all the training I could get. The problems was, I didn't have someone (or something) to train with. I looked around the room. All I could find was a pile of pillows. Oh well.

I took a big one for the body and one small one for the head. I tried to make a something that could resemble to a human. I looked at my work. Ugh, okay. What I had in front of me was a small square shape red pillow for the head, a big blue pillow for the body and for the arms, 2 green round pillows. To fix them together, I used some duck tape. And by 'some' I means 50 layers of it. I guess it wasn't so bad.

I punched with my arms, legs and even my head. If someone saw me right now, I wouldn't blame him for thinking I was insane.

I trained like this for about 3 hours before to finally stop, covered in sweat. The only tough I had in mind was 'Shower'.

So I took one, I dressed up with a spare orange camp T-shirt and a pair of shorts and the same red converse that I had the day I left home. Of course I washed them since they were covered with mud and blood. Once my hairs were dry, I made a ponytail with my them.

I went to the dinner room to take an apple. I was about to go back to my room but I stopped abruptly went I saw the engine room door. It just made me realize that I haven't talked to someone today beside Hazel this morning.

I hesitated. One one side I wanted to talk to someone about last night. The shadow in my ring and everything else. One the other side, something was telling me to keep that for me. I decided that I really needed to talk to someone so I opened the door.

_**Leo's POV :**_

I was fixing Festus when somebody opened the door. I jumped so hard I fell backwards and hit the corner of my work desk.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Somebody shouted.

I looked up and saw Lisa coming toward me.

"Oh uh hey I guess." She said.

"What in Hades girl! You made me jump and fell and you say 'Hey'?"

"I said I was Sorry! Are you okay?" She asked, grinning.

"Yeah I think" She helped me getting up. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well yeah... it's uh.." She hesitated."It's just that I didn't talk to someone beside Hazel today and I just felt a little lonely. So I though.. maybe we can do something together?"

Wait, I thought, She was asking me if we could do something together?

"Oh! uh..oh okay!" I managed."You know, I might need help to fix Festus. Wanna help?"

"You bet!" She answered.

2 hours later we were finished.

"Wow!" I said. "We actually did it!"

"What? You thought we couldn't do it? " She said with a grin.

"Not what I said. I could do it for sure but I thought you girls didn't want to get all dirty."

"I don't mind getting dirty, Valdez! Or wet!"

"You're sure? Then taste this!" I took the water bottle that I had on my desk and threw the water in her face.

Surprisingly, she wasn't angry at all. She was grinning. A glint of challenge past in her eyes. I knew what this meant. War.

"That's it Valdez! You have declared war!" She yelled

She took one of my bed pillows and threw it at me. I took the other and we started a pillow fight. I raised my hand to take another water bottle but she saw it.

"Oh no Valdez you don't!" She said before to crush her pillow on my face. I fell backwards and she fell with me. Now she was on top of me.

" uh..Sorry! again..." she said between laughs. We got up. She took a big breath.

"Want water?" I said, ready to pour it on her face.

"Yes plea- Oh no don't even think about it!"

I laughed. "No seriously, want some?" I asked.

"Yeah." I gave her the water. When she finished, she tend me the water. When I tried to take it back, She splashed the water on me.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I thought we did peace!"

"Now we can make peace." She said, grinning.

"Why are you two wet?" Frank asked us.

"Uh.. Water and pillow fight." I answered. Frank looked confused so I added "Long story"

" Uh Okay.." He was about to had something but Percy and Jason were walking inside the room.

Percy's eyebrows knit together. "Why are you two all wet?"

Frank answered for me. "They did a water pillow fight"

"What?" Percy said. His eyes light up. "You didn't told me you had water pillows! I want one!"

"We don't have water pillows!" I said." We did a water AND pillow fight."

"Then you need to make that next man!" Percy said. "And for mine don't forget Nemo on it!"

"Seaweed brain.." Annabeth said with a sigh. Percy sat beside her. The idea of water pillows seemed to make him really happy. It wasn't a so bad Idea after all.

When everyone arrived, we started eating in silence.

"So Leo.." Piper started. "In how many days do we arrive to Greece?"

After the dream Lisa and I had, we concluded that it was kind of obvious that the battle against Gaea could've been there. Maybe it was all a trick but we didn't really had a choice. Also, Piper saw in her dagger, Katopris, an army of monsters that was arguing about the earth mother awakening and they said they had some others from her to come in Greece for her awakening. So we guessed that she awakened there. We Iris-massaged Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood to come there before she awakes. That meant in 3 days.

"We will arrived there in 2 days. I said. "So we have one day to rest and do the battle planning"

"It could be a trap" Annabeth said." I mean, Gaea showed you and Lisa a dream in Greece, Piper saw some monsters in Katopris and everything. Maybe she wants us to go there so she can attack at both camps."

"Maybe it's a trap" Lisa said. "But do we really have a choice?"

Jason frowned. "We do actually." He said. "We could protect both camps and sent somebody to spy on the giants."

"Yeah we could but do we have the time to stop Leo?" Lisa asked me.

"Well.. not really."

"Maybe we would have the time if the ship was flying _faster" _Jason argued.

"Hey! This ship isn't invincible! I am doing everything I can! I don't have the time to create something that can make the ship go faster-!"

"Oh! But you have the time to make a water and pillow fight with Lisa?" Jason yelled

"Hey! I can have fun sometimes! What do you do during your day uh? Flying everywhere in the sky and-"

"Both of you stop!" Annabeth yelled. Everyone shut up. She took a calmer voice. "Don't you see? Gaea is trying to turn us against each other! This war is making us all nervous okay? Leo is doing everything he can. We don't have time to stop, Jason but your Idea is good. We can send somebody to spy on the giants. Not a girl and a boy 'cause the of the sacrifice in the prophecy. Who wants to go?

"I'll go!" Percy shouted. "Sparky? want to go with me?"

Wait... Sparky?

"Yeah I'll go." Jason looked a bit offended because of the nickname. I made a mental note to call him that every day now. "By the way... Sorry Leo."

"it's okay man. i'm sorry too"

We finished eating and Lisa was the first to get up. I didn't realize it but she looked pale, like really rushed to the door and almost fell. She caught herself on the wall and quickly got out of the room. I looked at the other to see if they saw the same thing. They all had that same confused expression except Jason who was wearing a distrustful expression.

"Is she okay?" Hazel said.

"She was okay a minute ago." Piper said. "Maybe she needed to pee or something."

They all shrugged their shoulders. Something told me that it was something other than peeing.

_**Lisa's POV**_

I was almost finished with my meal when my eyes started to burn. The same burning sensation that the other night. The thing was, I didn't have the ring on me. I didn't saw the shadow. My vision was blurry. Oh no. They mustn't know about it! I ran to the door and almost collapsed. Lucky me I had the wall was there. I knew that the others were looking at me. I ran to my room, almost fell the stairs twice and closed the door behind me.

Is there somebody trying to posses me or what? I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh gosh, I though. My iris were white! Not pure white but glowing white. They almost were like flashlights. I fought it. Whatever it was I didn't want that in my body. Now, my eyes were passing to my normal blue color to white. I just couldn't fight it anymore.

What if it's what I saw in the dream Leo and I had. What if I Gaea was taking control of me. I didn't tell my friends but now it was too late. Wait a second.. My eyes weren't green like in the dream. They were white. What the hell was happening to me!

Suddenly, I heard somebody speak in my mind.

"I'm helping you. Don't fight me child." it said

"You're helping me?! You're taking possession of my body!" I yelled in my mind.

"Trust me child, trust me. Without me, you would've been dead today."

"I don't know you! get out of my head!"

"We can only do this together. Just remember this" It said

"No! Leave me alone! now!" I yelled out loud this time.

I didn't need to say it another time. The pain was gone and my eyes were blue. It was gone for good.. I hoped.

**This is the end of the chapter! This one was one of the longest! Yay! See you next chapter! Witch I hope won't be in so long! (I hope ._.). Let some comments!**

**-Fanfic-Fangirl123**


End file.
